Lily Enchanted
by WoodsKeeper
Summary: Every few days Lily had premonitions on what's going to happen in the future. There's only one glich. If she does anything to interfere with the outcome, she will die. L/J romance, starts out they like each other...then becomes Love/Hate.


Disclaimer: No, for the five hundredth and seventh time, I am not J.K. Rowling and I do NOT own Harry Potter. If you for one second think I did then you are absolutely positively mistaken!

A/N: Hello! Okay this isn't going to be a great chapter. Please read and review anyway. I suggest you read some of my other stories after you finish this one, but only if you like this one.

Lily's Admirers

Chapter 1

The Sorting Hat

"First years over 'ere!"

"Would you be Hagrid?"

"That I am."

"Hi! My name's Lily Evans. I'm a first year."

"Then you should be coming with me."

"This is my friend, Ashley."

"'Ello Ashley!"

"Hi."

"So 'ow do yeh like 'Ogwarts s'far?"

"Oh the people here are really nice!"

"Who'd yeh meet on the train?"  


"Oh well, let's see. We met Ogden Wood who said that he thought I was a sure for the Quidditch team next year. I don't even know what Quidditch is!"

"Did Ashley 'ere explain it to yeh?"  


"Yeah, I think I understand."

"Thas great!"

"I hope so."

"Who else did yeh meet."

"Well, there was Sirius, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. They were both very nice."

"Who else?"

"We met Severus Snape, but we didn't really like him all that much."

"Good for you!"

"Yeah, oh and James."

"James?"

"James Potter."

"Thank God for that."  


"Why?"

"I've known many people who came 'ere to 'Ogwarts. Not one of them were as nice as James Potter."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's a real find!"

"Wow."

"Last year, he befriended Remus and Sirius. Those three are insep'rable."

"They're all friends?"

"Yeah, the three nices' people I ever seen."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"James! Come on, we got us a carriage!"

"Coming!"

James Potter rushed over to join his friends. It was his first trip to Hogwarts in the carriages. When James got to the carriage he couldn't help noticing the group of first years walking to the boats Lily was in the front of them. As she passed his carriage she looked over in the window, saw James who smiled and winked.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Lily winked at me!"

"No, not this again!"

"What?" asked Remus, oblivious to what was going on."

"James likes this first year."

"Who?"

"Her name's Lily, Lily Evans."

"You mean the one who we talked to on the train."

"Yeah, her."

"That's weird."

"Why?"

"Because she told us she already had a boyfriend."

"Remus!"

"What?"

"I wasn't going to tell him."

"Well I guess he knows now."

"Yeah. Guess who it is."

"Who?"  


"A guy named Vernon Dursley!"

"What kind of a name is that?"

"How should I know?"

"I wouldn't even leave any kids I had with him, let alone let him date my wife!"

"James."

"What?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Pretending that you're married to Lily and have your own family."

'This is going to be a long year!"

"Tell me about it!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tha's "Ogwarts."

"Ooh! Ahh!"

"We'll be there in a minute."

Hagrid was right. In a minute they were unloading from the boats.

"You there, is this your rat?"

"Scabbers!"  


"What did you call him?" asked Lily's friend, Ashley."

"Scabbers. That's his name."

"Oh, and yours is…"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly Lily's mind flashed to a scene in her head. It was a dark night and a short, chubby man was walking toward a man in a cloak.

__

"My Lord, it has happened. The Potters have made me their Secret Keeper."

"Excellent. Where are they?"

"Godric's Hollow."

"You have done well Pettigrew…"

"LILY!"

Lily had been drawn back to the real world. 

"What's the matter?"

"It's happening again."

"You're having premonitions?"  


"Yeah."

"What was it this time?"

"A man, a creature, Potters, Godric's Hollow, Pettigrew."

"Didn't James tell us that he lived in Godric's Hollow?"

"He didn't, but Sirius said he did."

"What do you think it was about."

"I think Peter's father is going to betray James's parents. They're going to die!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Lily, you have to tell James!"  


"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"When I found out I had this power, I was told that I could never do anything to interfere with what I saw. If I did, I would die!"

"Oh no! Lily! Did it say when?"  


"No."

"It might not be for a while Lily. Forget about it."

Lily did eventually forget about it. She didn't know she misinterpreted. She didn't know that the person in the cloak was Lord Voldemort. She didn't know she would die, just moments after the moment in her premonition, but then again, she didn't know she would fall in love with James.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"When I call your name you will come and sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head."

The Sorting was just about to begin. The hall was tense with excitement. James watched Lily, daring to hope that she would be in Gryffindor. Severus watched Lily, hoping for Slytherin. Soon enough it was her turn to be sorted.

"Lily Evans."

Lily walked up to the stool, sat down, and the hat covered her eyes.

"Ah, I see. You have a power, a great power. You can see when things happen, before they happen. You would be great in Slytherin."

*But I don't want Slytherin*

"You don't? Are you sure?"

*Yes, positive.*

"Well the next best thing would be GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered. Lily rushed over to it and joined her friend Ashley. She bent over to talk to her, but Ashley was conversing with Sirius.

"I can't wait until classes start."

"I can't wait to get detention. Lucky James over there got the first one of the year."

"Too bad Sirius."

"You are really annoying me James!"

"Too bad Sirius!"

"James."

"Yeah Lily?"  


"I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I can—"

But at that moment an owl came flying in toward Lily and dropped a letter for her. Lily read it quickly."

"What were you going to tell me?"

"My sister's dating Vernon!"

"What?"

"My sister's dating my boyfriend. He told her that he was only dating me because he wanted her, and she fell for it! When I get my hands on Petunia—"

"Woah! Lily calm down!"

"I only left this morning!"

"Lily, the whole Hall can hear you."  


"Oh, oops."

Everyone was staring at Lily like she was just sent a Howler.

"I was just saying that my sister was getting some learnin'"

No one really believed her, but they went on with their meals.

A/N: Okay I know it was kind of lame. Please read and review. Tell me how you liked it!


End file.
